earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Patty Spivot
History Patty Spivot: 1977 - 2008 Patty is the daughter of Jim and Andrea Spivot. Her parents were a pretty typical couple. Jim was a police officer in downtown Chicago, Andrea was a nurse he met while on duty. The two married after Andrea got pregnant. After their daughter,Patty was born, they moved to Fallville, Iowa, living next door to Henry and Nora Allen. Though she was several months younger than the Allen's son, Barry, Patty and Barry were in the same grade due to Patty's more focused development. the two were inseparable as youths and at eleven years old and in the midst of Christmas break, they were fencing with wooden stick-swords in Patty's backyard. In the course of their scuffle, Patty smacked Barry's hand on accident and Barry in turn angrily lashed out and body-checked Patty, causing her to fall back atop family pool. The pool was partially frozen and covered in a tarp, and after some quick apologies the two began to laugh... before Patty fell in and became entangled in the tarp. Startled, Barry jumped in and somehow managed to pull Patty out despite the ice cold water having put his own body into hypothermic shock. Barry then dragged the lifeless body of Patty into the Spivot household and began to give her CPR. Barry thought he had lost Patty but he did not give up. Finally she gasped out with deep breath. Shivering, they spent the rest of the afternoon huddled under a heavy blanket in Patty's living room trying to decide if they should tell their parents about this. They agreed it would be their secret and while they were keeping secrets, Patty gave Barry his first kiss. Fate would soon tear them apart when the two walked home from library and said their farewells for the day on Barry's porch. Only by the time, Patty got to her own door, she heard a startled shout from Barry's house. Patty's father responded to the scene. When her father did not immediately return, Patty got curious and ventured in herself but stopped herself in the doorway when she saw Barry kneeling in a pool of blood next to the limp body of Nora Allen. After that, Patty was never quite the same. Not only had the sight of such trauma and gore devastated her, but when Henry Allen was arrested and sent to prison, Barry was sent to out of the state to live with his uncle and aunt. Barry had lost his mother and father, but Patty had lost her only friend. Making up for this hole in her life, Patty wrote letters to Barry constantly. Through this letters, the two formed a plan to free Henry from prison and hoped that by doing so they could return their lives to some degree of normalcy. So to this end, Patty invested considerable time studying forensics, police procedure, and had even on occasion swiped some case files from police custody while visiting her dad at the precinct. The case frustrated Patty to no end, but she did not give up. Patty kept working on the case, dedicating her life to it, to the point that she forgot the reason why she had began it in the first place. Barry became a childhood memory while Patty became a skilled DEO Metacrime Agent. Then fate intervened in her life again...Oracle Files: Patty Spivot (1/2) Hot Pursuit: 2008 - Present Transferred to the Keystone City Regional Office of the DEO, Patty was reassigned to act as the new Metacrime Specialist for the Central-Keystone Metropolitan Area. It did not take long for her to have a run-in with Barry Allen in his role as CCPD CSI. The two hit it off right away picking their friendship where they had left it. Though the two had seen each other here and there when Barry would travel to Fallville to visit his father. Barry had stopped visiting altogether just before he was struck by lightning. Patty had visited Barry once in the hospital during his coma, but had her own life to get back to and so she allowed herself to move from Barry... and Barry had his own major life-changes to deal with following his recovery. They allowed each other to lose touch, but fate had brought them back together. Funny how such coincidences happen, huh? Well... not here. The truth is something else. Someone knew about Patty and Barry's shared childhood and pulled strings to get Patty transferred to be close to him once more. This force is a police force of sorts that monitors events on a multiversal scale, watching for threats to the existence of reality. It turns out that this division is headed by a being known as Jonni; who had been keeping her eye on Patty for some time. When the powers Central City's high number number of speedsters threatened the fabric of reality, Jonni decided they needed a dedicated specialist to keep reality intact. So after Patty had settled into Central City, she was startled to come home one day to find two cosmic beings waiting for her in her apartment. Once they proved their legitimacy of their absurd claims, Patty agreed to their request. Trained in a pocket dimension on the edge of reality where time had almost no meaning, Patty had her proteins, fibers, and soul bound to a cosmic embryo of sorts, granting her powers she'd need to enforce the laws of reality. When she was returned to time and space, she was given a uniform that indicated her authority as an enforcer of the ideals of the universal constraints as upheld by DC. Roughly four months into her secret solo crimefighting. Patty had run in with Flash and when she and Barry recognized each other, she was quickly brought on to join his team at STAR Labs (as was intended by Jonni). When Cisco raised questions about her suit, Patty said it was alien tech she discovered while on a case in Kansas. They did not question it and Cisco even added a few improvements, namely devising "Speed Force Batteries" that when combined with the impossible-to-duplicate armored lining of the suit could allow Patty to become a speedster herself and was even given a proper name by Cisco: Hot Pursuit. After Wally's girlfriend Artemis trusted Patty to care for a young boy that needed a home. Patty decided to come clean with certain details of her assignment. The team took time to adjust to it, but have come to accept that Patty is undeniably one of the good guys.Oracle Files: Patty Spivot (2/2) Threat Assessment Resources * Genius Intellect * Secret: Minor Cosmic Awareness * Speed-Force Battery Powered Exo-Suit ** Temporal Distortion Field Generator ** Super-Speed Synthesizer * Law Enforcement Training * Expert on Metacrime Apprehension * Master in Biological and Physical Sciences * Expert Martial Artist and Markswoman Trivia and Notes Trivia * Patty has a Department of Continuity motorcycle that processes the speed force better than her suit allowing her to go faster and longer but she usually uses it to travel to the precinct through a stable wormhole generated with a large amount of speed force energy. Notes * Hot Pursuit was a character featured in the comic Flashpoint, but was actually revealed to be Barry Allen. * The costume the original Hot Pursuit wore in the comics became the standard uniform for the Department of Continuity in Earth-27. * Her birth date is a nod to her first appearance DC Special Series #1, September, 1977. Links and References * Appearances of Patty Spivot * Character Gallery: Patty Spivot Category:Characters Category:Flash & Friends Members Category:DEO Category:Department of Continuity Members Category:Monitor Scouts Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Genius Level Intellect Category:Martial Arts Category:Marksmanship Category:Science Category:Green Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Centralian Category:Government Agents Category:Single Characters Category:Height 5' 7" Category:27th Reality